Recently assignee of this application developed a track joint pin retaining method in which a retaining ring is pressed into a groove between the track pin and track link. As it is pressed into place, the ring is reformed to take the shape of the groove and thus becomes the retaining means for the link and pin.
The above process may be accomplished with a track press as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,471 issued to Lipp et al, June 7, 1977 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. As these presses wear with use, it becomes difficult to maintain their plungers in perfect alignment. Since high forces are required to reform the ring into its new shape, worn press heads tend to allow the plungers to come out of alignment with the ring. Since the ring is relatively small in cross section, the tools mounted on the plungers come out of alignment witn the ring. This pushes the ring sideways causing it to not seat properly in its groove or mashing it before it actually enters the groove. Either results in the entire process having to be repeated.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problem set forth above.